Melody (1982)
Perfil thumb|300px * Nombre artístico: '''Melody * '''Nombre real:石川 美由紀 メロディ * Nombre real (romaji): 'Miyuki Melody Ishikawa *'Profesión: Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento': Honolulu, Hawái, Estados Unidos *'Signo del Zodíaco: '''Piscis *'Familia:' Esposo/musico (Miyavi) y 2 hijas (Airi "Lovelie" Miyavi Ishihara (愛理) y Jewelie Aoi Ishihara). * '''Discográfica:' Toy's Factory Biografía Melody Miyuki Ishikawa es una cantande J-pop nacida el 24 de Febrero de 1982 mas conocida po su nombre artistico "Melody" Nació en Honolulu, Hawái. A la edad de 19 años, se trasladó a Japón para continuar su carrera como cantante. Ella es la mayor de tres hermanas, también está involucrado con la industria de la música en Japón. la cubierta melodía de la canción "' Over The Rainbow' "de''' The Wizard of Oz se utilizó en un comercial de '''Mitsubishi Motors . También es conocida por cantar el single "Realize", que fue el tema principal de una serie dramática llamada "Dragón Zakura", que debutó en el sexto Oricon cartas. Melody fue elegida como Yumi en el Electronic Arts '''videojuego Need for Speed Carbono''' . La canción " Feel the Rush '", escrita por su hermana Kūris, también se utilizó en el juego. En febrero de 2008 se anunció que lanzaria su cuarto álbum "Lei Aloha". El álbum fue lanzado el 9 de abril del 2008 y sólo tenía un single anterior, " Haruka: Haruka ". En septiembre de 2008 se anunció que Melody ya no sería anfitrión de J-Melo, los cantantes japoneses May J. y Shanti tomaría su lugar. El 8 de octubre del 2008, Melody lanzó su primer álbum recopilatorio "The Best of melody. ~Timeline~ .'Melody Miyuki Ishikawa es una cantande J-pop nacio el 24.febrero.1982 mas conocida como su nombre artistico "Melody" Nació en Honolulu , Hawái . A la edad de 19 años, se trasladó a Japón para continuar su carrera como cantante,Ella es el mayor de tres hermanas, también está involucrado con la industria de la música en Japón. la cubierta melodía de la canción "' Over The Rainbow' "de'The Wizard of Oz '''se utilizó en un comercial de '''Mitsubishi Motors' . También es conocida por cantar el single " Realize ", que fue el tema principal de una serie dramática llamada"' Dragón Zakura '", que debutó en el sexto Oricon'cartas. Discografía Álbumes de Estudio * 2004: ''Sincerely * 2006: Be as One * 2007: Ready to Go! * 2008: Lei Aloha Compilaciones * 2008: The Best of melody.: Timeline Curiosidades *'''Período de actividad: 2003 - 2008 (en pausa indefinida). *'Idiomas:' Inglés y japonés. *Es de nacionalidad estadounidense-japonesa, nacida y criada en Hawái. *Tiene tres hermanas menores, una de las cuales (Christine, la que es conocida como Kuris) también está asociada con la industria de la música en Japón. *Estudió en el "Punahou School". *En el programa J-MELO que se grabó el día 14 de Marzo del 2008, y se emitido en televisión el 5 de Abril de ese mismo año, Miyavi fue al programa y melody era la presentadora, fue la primera vez que coincidían en un programa o a vista pública. *En Enero del 2009 Melody anunció su retiro de los escenarios como cantante para dedicarse a su verdadero sueño, la moda. *El 14 de marzo del 2009, melody. contrajo matrimonio con el cantante visual kei Miyavi. Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Retirados